Dora Marquez-Silve
' Dora Marquez-Silve', nicknamed "Dora the Explora", is the main Sandboxing-Character of the user "Dora T Ex". Dora is based off the popular Nick Jr. Show, Dora the Explorer. She's fun, loving and caring, however, she does have a serious side to her personality. Dora is a fairy/human and has an assortment of unique powers. Powers & Abilities; Sandbox Only Fairy/Human: Dora is a fairy-human hybrid. Unlike most fairies, who are about 2ft long, Dora is 3'9. As a fairy, she looks very young. She can sprout her wings at will, and has a variety of special powers: *'Rainbow & Star Creation': Dora can create streams of rainbows, and many colored-in 5-pronged stars that glow for combat purposes with her Stary Rainbow Wand. With her rainbow manipulation, she can solidify the beautiful stream of color in order to make barriers, shields, cutting-attacks and small commets. Her stars serve as a mid-to-long range distance attack, considering that they have the explosive power of a fire-bolt. *'Unicorn Call!': By creating a stream of rainbows that descend down from the sky, she can summon her beauitful blue-mained unicorn named Nightlight. The unicorn has wings to fly, and can also manipulate rainbows. Dora usually uses it as a mount. *'Nature Sync.': Dora can communicate with animals, and has the ability to even translate their language into human speech. Whenever she's talking to animals, she can perfectly mimmic their sound, allowing her to communicate with the animals around her. She can also create decomposers such as fairy todestools in order to take care of the enviorment, and to shelter herself. Multi-lingual: Fairies have their own language, however, Dora can speak in fairy, animal, and in common. This is because she has been raised up by fairies and humans, and because of her special abilities. Singer: Dora has a very controlled voice for a girl her age. Despite not having any technique to her voice, and it being pretty straight foward, it's nice, gentle, and fun. She knows how to sing correctly, without any strain or tone-deafness. Dancer: Dora also loves to dance. She enjoys spinning, flipping, and gliding throughout the air while in flight. Sometimes she incorperates dance in combat, in order to fool her opponents. Super-Dora Mode, Activate!: Dora has the ability to bring fourth her power-suit, and make her wings a bit bigger. Here, the following occurs: *'Enhanced Durability': Dora can now take more hits *'Enhanced Speed': Dora can move, and fly at faster rates *'Enhanced Rainbows & Stars': The power of her base combat attacks increase aswell. *'Body Levitation': Incase her wings are injured, she can levitate herself into the air as a back-up flight. Equipment Enchanted Backpack: Dora carries her lavender backpack with her wherever she goes. The backpack is enchanted, and thus, it has the ability to speak, and has a more spacious interior. *'Map': Dora carries an enchanted map that can too speak in a pocket on the exterior of her backpack. The map can float in mid air by itself, and it has the ability to summon portraits that depict the areas that Dora is looking for. *'Wands': Dora carries wands that are imbued with cosmic or elemental energy for extra defence when it comes to fighting. The wands she has are: ::Fire: This wand is capable of generating small fireballs with a damage-rate weaker than a star-shot. However, it is still pretty leathal. With this wand, the user can also create small streams of fire in order to burn the opponent. ::Water: This wand is capable of turning streams of waters into small waves in order to make her opponents stumble (not an actuall Water-Wave, just an actuall wave). She can make bubbles filled with water for drowning, or for other conveniences like thirst. She can also hurl small balls of water that have pressure behind them. ::Earth: This wand is capable of creating regular earth strikes. It can also make rocks, which would be used for mid-to-long range combat. ::Wind: This wand can make small rushes of wind that have the ability to potentially trip the opponent. It can also create small whirlwinds in order to enduce cutting damage. ::Clothes Changer Wand: This wand has the ability to regenerate clothing, and can bring fourth Dora's Super Suit. This wand is filled with cosmic energy, and needs to be charged. ::Healing Wand: This wand can heal wounds, and other parts of the body. It is also filled with cosmic energy, and needs its charging every once in a while. ::Animation Wand: This wand has the ability to animate objects. Like the healing and clothing wand, it needs charging and is filled with cosmic energy. Dora uses this wand to animate her carriage, for easier transportation. ::Starry Rainbow Wand: Dora uses this wand to create rainbows & stars for combat/self defence. Compass: Dora carries a compass on her wrist, and uses it whenever she is in a tough situation in one of her adventures. Convenience Carriadge: This carriage is the size of an average toy, however, it's enchantment allows it to grow in size, big enough for a group of four people to fit in. In conjunction with the Animation Wand, it can be used for easy and quick transportation. The carriage is a victorian carriage made of oak wood painted orange & pink with small flower patterns around it. Record Music Disc Dora made a music record for record players. Her songs are made for parties that are full of fun, excitment, and cheesy decorations. Her songs are also used for birthday parties. 1. Party Bop *'Track Listing': ::1. "La Bamba" (Originally created by Ritchie Valens OOCLY) ::2. "Give Me The Power" (Originally created by VooDoo & Serano OOCLY) ::3. "Don't Stop Believin" (Originally created by Journey OOCLY) ::4. "I Want Candy"'' (Originally created by The Strangeloves OOCLY) '' OOC Note - These songs aren't created by Dora OOCLY, but ICLY Dora supposedly created them. Also, there are certain instruments that are used in these songs that don't exist on Gielinor. So the base instruments for each and every one of these songs ICLY are: Bongos, Congas, a Trumpet, a Flute, a Saxaphone, a Piano, a Guitar, and Dora as the Vocalist. In the Witche's House Quest, there is a record player, and a record disc involved. Trivia *Dora is 8 years old. *Dora's IQ level is quite low, however, she does have common sense. *Dora is part of the Silve Family, her "Grandpa/ma" being Emile Silve. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Adventurer Category:Humans Category:Fairies Category:Female Category:Pacifist Category:Crossbreeds Category:Humor